Karla
}} Karla (Romaji: Karura; Kana: カルラ) is a major character of Fate/Fools★Gold. ''Profile 'Identity' Karla is a Crimson Red Vermilion. Or rather, more accurately, Karla is infinitely close to being a Crimson Red Vermilion. Karla is a Mixed-Blood between a human and an oni. Though she has long-since succumbed to her Inversion Impulses, because she lacks the actual capability of becoming an oni, she has not — and will not — become a Crimson Red Vermilion. Notably, while Karla can get as close as possible to being a Crimson Red Vermilion that a human can be, she can't actually become a Crimson Red Vermilion. In a way, Karla is like an object that has crossed the event horizon of a black hole and has began to be crushed and drawn into the infinitesimality of the black hole's singularity. While Karla can get as close as possible to being a Crimson Red Vermilion that a human can be, she can't actually become a Crimson Red Vermilion. Consequently, without respite or resolution and until the time of her death, Karla will be forever be deteriorating further and further away from humanity and and closer and closer towards onikind. Notably, as Karla deteriorates, the rate of her deterioration will become slower and slower without any possibility of reaching a nadir. Any and every time Karla's deterioration reaches a point where another instance of its current pace will complete Karla's transformation, the pace of Karla's transformation will decrease to a point where another instance will not complete her transformation. Consequently, though Karla may be able to experience the sadness of being deprived of her humanity, she will never be able to experience the happiness of becoming an oni. Karla is doomed to being less than human and oni alike, and she is fully aware of that. '''Background' Karla is a failure of the Zwierlein lineage of magi. The Zwierlein believed that humanity was incapable of Magecraft that could reach the Swirl of the Root in any way, but the Zwierlein were unwilling to give up on their ambitions to reach the Root. So the Zwierlein endeavored to procure the Magecraft of a Phantasmal Species and then use that inhuman Magecraft to find and take path to the Root. Karla was the Zwierlein's attempt to procure the Magecraft of the oni. The Zwierlein desired a human whom exhibited the mystery of an oni rather than a human whom had become an oni; as such, the Zwierlein did not desire a Crimson Red Vermilion. In an attempt to create an "oni-like human", the Zwierlein corrupted a girl from a human into a mixed-blood and then tortured the girl into succumbing to her Inversion Impulses. The girl had the capability to be a mixed-blood, but she did not have the capability to be an oni. The Zwierlein had hoped that the girl's inversion into the oni that she could not become would produce the "oni-like human" that they sought... ...but it did not. The girl did not become an "oni-like human". But rather, in the Zwierlein's eyes, the girl became a "human-like oni". In truth, the girl had not become an oni. Nor had the girl remained a human. Instead, the girl had become a sort of living transition from human to oni. The girl was neither a human nor an oni. But rather, the girl was what lied between a human and an oni. The girl was the type of transitional and temporary existence that a human had to become before the human could become an oni. As such, technically, the girl was neither an "oni-like human" nor a "human-like oni". But rather, the girl was a mystery that was distinct from humanity and onikind alike. Unfortunately for the girl, to the Zwierlein, the girl was either a human or an oni. So, because they could not i dentify the girl as a human, the Zwierlein identify the girl as an oni! The Zwierlein labeled the girl as a "human-like oni" that they were loathed to create rather than the "oni-like human" that they were ecstatic to create. Though the Zwierlein were able to recognize that the girl was not an oni, the Zwierlein refused to acknowledge the possibility of an existence between humans and oni. And so, in spite of their recognition of the fact that the girl was not an oni, the Zwierlein identified the girl as an oni. And so the Zwierlein dismissed the girl as a failure and then abandoned the girl to whatever the World had in store for the girl. And so the girl became a mystery in every sense of the word. The Zwierlein had robbed the girl of her humanity and memories and personality and so the girl had no drive or purpose. The girl did not live, but the girl did survive. For even a transition between humans and oni, even an existence with no ability or purpose other than to serve as a pathway to another existence, had an instinct and will to survive. And so the girl survived. For countless years above the mortality of humans but below the mortality of oni. Until the girl was found by a magus whom saw beauty in her eyes rather than bloodlust or madness... 'Personality' WIP ''Role WIP... Abilities and Equipment '''Magical and Physical Capabilities' Frighteningly, Karla is as physically capable enough to combat a physically inclined [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Servant Servant]'' ''in a face-to-face and one-on-one duel! For her celerity, durability, endurance, and strength are all on the level of a [https://typemoon.wikia.com/wiki/Phantasmal_Species#Magical_Beasts Phantasmal Beast]! In addition, Karla is a mystery that defies the very concept of the necessity of magic circuits as a means of converting mana or od into magical energy. For Karla does not exhibit od and is not so much as capable of absorbing mana from her environment. Yet, in spite of that, Karla exhibits magical energy. Because, in stark contrast to most of the World's creatures, Karla does not exhibit magical energy because she is generating magical energy from od or mana. But rather, Karla exhibits magical energy because she is composed of magical energy! Just as matter is infused with energy, so is Karla infused with magical energy. As such, it could be supposed that Karla is not composed of matter that is modulated by energy. But rather, Karla is composed of a mystery that is modulated by magical energy. As a result, Karla is able to absorb magical energy with as much ease as matter is able to absorb energy. To Karla, the absorption of magical energy is inevitable and natural rather than an effort or feat.Category:Powerhouse411 Category:Fate/Fools★Gold